Bad reputation
by stah
Summary: Dumbledore impose une "semaine musicale", un concours de chant entre les quatre maisons. Mais Harry ne sait pas chanter et craint de s'humilier devant toute l'école...


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième **nuit d'écriture du FoF **(Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"instrument". **Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

**Fandom : Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**- Bad reputation -**

"...Semaine musicale !

Le sourire de Dumbledore était aussi extatique qu'étaient méfiants les visages des étudiants. Chacun avait pensé, dès lors que le directeur avait annoncé qu'un éclair de génie l'avait traversé - en toute modestie - qu'ils allaient _encore_ devoir subir une lubie du vieux fou. Ils pensaient en avoir l'habitude après toutes ces années, mais non, jamais ils ne s'habitueraient à ses idées aussi farfelues qu'idéalistes.

Mais personne, non personne, ne pouvait le décourager. Que voulez-vous, un fou n'est guère conscient de sa folie... Alors, il insiste, le fourbe :

- Vous aurez tous une heure de cours de chant, et chaque maison présentera en fin de semaine une chanson. Les professeurs vous jugeront sur l'originalité et la qualité du résultat, et la maison vainqueur gagnera une centaine de points !

Le professeur Rogue observa le directeur comme s'il venait de le condamner à mort, et les étudiants hésitaient pour la plupart entre désolation ou excitation. Pour certains, il fallait dire que c'était l'opportunité rêvée de montrer ses talents : prenez Neville par exemple. Pour ses camarades de troisième année, il n'était guère qu'un sorcier peu habile - c'est-à-dire maladroit - mais ils seraient surpris de découvrir ses capacités musicales à la contrebasse. Mais considérez maintenant Harry, Ron et Hermione : aucun d'eux n'avait joué d'instrument de sa vie, et encore moins chanté.

Ron avait peut-être, à l'occasion, poussé des cris dont la hauteur était proche de celle de vocalises des plus grands castrats, mais cela ne lui venait pas sur commande.

Malefoy quant à lui, se vantait de ses talents de pianiste, qui furent vérifiés les jours suivants. Lorsque Cormac espionna tour à tour les autres maisons, il en conclut sans le moindre doute que les Serpentards étaient de très sérieux concurrents. Non seulement ils comptaient de très bons musiciens, mais en plus, ils chantaient... à la perfection ! Qui eût cru qu'un prochain serviteur du mal pouvait se distinguer dans un art aussi subtil ? Cho avait beau y réfléchir en écoutant un certain Blaise Zabini pousser la chansonnette, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.

Les plus désespérés de tous devaient être Harry et Ron. Hermione s'était découvert une jolie voix pour le choeur, mais les deux garçons chantaient faux, au mieux. Et bien évidemment, Dumbledore ne tolérait aucune absence pour le grand soir. Non, tout le monde devait participer au concours.

- Et vous avez essayé un instrument ? demanda Hermione au déjeuner du jour J.

Hermione rencontra des yeux glacials, et un blizzard l'entoura.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose pour vous... tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

A ce moment-là, Minerva McGonagall passa dans leur dos et s'éclaircit la voix :

- J'aurais besoin d'un pupitre pour ce soir, quelqu'un se sacrifierait pour...

- Moi ! s'écria Ron en crachant allègrement ce qu'il mâchait juste avant."

Harry planta sa fourchette dans le bois de la table et grogna tandis que Ron eut un sourire rayonnant. Il était sauvé ! _Sauvé ! _

Le survivant hésita longuement - trente et une secondes exactement - et trouva la solution. Il n'était pas Harry Potter pour rien. Il allait faire semblant de chanter, tout simplement. Il connaissait les paroles, nul besoin de faire entendre sa voix ! Alors, c'est le coeur relativement léger qu'il s'installa au premier rang du choeur des Gryffondor.

La musique lancée, les premières voix résonnèrent dans la grande salle... Harry, sûr de lui, mima les paroles - une nouvelle ode au prétendu courage des Gryffondor - et patienta jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu. _Bravo Harry, tu es un champion, _pensa l'élu.

Mais... il n'avait pas prévu l'intervention du sadique, du machiavélique, du redoutable cheveux-gras-parce-que-je-les-vaux-bien Severus Rogue ! Il se leva, et de fait, interrompit la cohue des Gryffondor qui sortaient de la scène improvisée. Harry retint sa respiration.

"Veuillez me pardonner, professeur McGonagall, mais il me semble que chaque étudiant se doit de participer au concours, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en direction de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Harry le traita mentalement de tous les noms, "traître" revenant le plus souvent.

- Dans ce cas, je dois signaler que monsieur Potter, ainsi que monsieur Finnigan, n'ont pas chanté la moindre note. J'avais pris soin de placer un sortilège de détection de son à chaque place et le résultat est là, voyez par vous-mêmes.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait quand même pas oser... Il se surprit à saisir sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à lui lancer un maléfice, si possible mortel et douloureux.

- C'est vrai, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Finnigan... Si vous ne voulez pas disqualifier votre maison, vous devez chanter. Je propose que nous recommencions, Minerva...

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur le Directeur...

_Ne lui permets pas, ne lui permets pas... _

_- _Ils sont les seuls à avoir tricher, il serait injuste de punir l'ensemble... Je propose qu'ils se rattrapent dans un... duo.

Rogue parut savourer le dernier mot. Harry déglutit, jeta un coup d'oeil à Seamus qui était blafard. Peut-être même sur le point de s'évanouir. C'était donc ainsi. La pire humiliation de son existence. Voilà comment sa réputation serait ruinée. Il n'avait pas une réputation dorée, certes, mais tout de même, être le "survivant", _ça en jette_. Maintenant, qui serait-il ? Le Survivant-qui-chante-faux ? Il n'était même pas doué pour se trouver un bon surnom. Pathétique... Pathétique ! Combien d'années lui faudrait-il pour qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Il était condamné. C-o-n-d-a-m-n-é.

Alors, le regard sombre, les poings serrés, le coeur battant au rythme régulier d'un homme qui accepte son destin, Harry s'avança d'un pas, puis de deux, et s'arrêta là, défiant Rogue du regard, bientôt suivi d'un Seamus tremblant sur ses jambes.

- Seamus, ça va aller, on est des Gryffondor."

Ouais. Des gryffondor. Ils chantèrent mal, ils chantèrent faux, mais lorsque Harry prit Seamus par l'épaule en entonnant un fort et entraînant "_vaillants, sans peur, nous marchons en choeur_...", des applaudissements les accompagnèrent, puis des voix, et même Dumbledore chantonna doucement le refrain.

Cela ne suffit pas à les faire gagner, mais ce n'était pas bien grave après tout : leur réputation restait sauve.

* * *

Voilà mon délire parodique est terminé !


End file.
